1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for determining an installation position of a portable information terminal on a vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, a technique in which the portable information terminal is fixed in a portable information terminal supporting unit such as a portable information terminal case or holder provided in advance on a vehicle and thus the fixed portable information terminal is utilized as an indicator like a meter or as a bidirectional communication interface is disclosed, as described in German Laid-Open Patent Application No. 10 2009 033 186, Specification (FIGS. 1, 6).
Meanwhile, these days, a service is known in which a portable information terminal and a navigation information center are linked (connected) via communication and then route guide (navigation) is given on a display device of the portable information terminal, utilizing a position detection function such as a GPS function of the portable information terminal.
If such a portable information terminal is installed on a vehicle, for example, a motorcycle, the map on the display device of the portable information terminal follows changes in the present position of the vehicle and therefore a route guide service (navigation service) to assist the driver can be provided. Particularly when a system configuration in which a navigation information center acquires traveling information from plural vehicles and uses the information to navigate other vehicles is employed, a route that avoids congested roads can be shown quickly, which is very convenient.
As a technique related to this technique, JP-A-63-133002 discloses a device which uses a camera to accurately measure the position and attitude of an object in a three-dimensional space the origin of which is the lens center of the camera.